Jackson Fuller
Jackson Fuller is a main character in Fuller House. Biography Jackson is D.J.'s oldest son, he worshipped his father and is having a difficult time coping with the loss. When Jackson's father was still alive, he would take him to ball games and let him sit inside a firetruck. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Stephanie brings Jackson and Max the hottest dance hits from the clubs of London, but deemed as inappropriate by D.J., she has to take them back. At the going away party for Danny, Jesse and Joey, Jackson wants to know when Jesse got his first motorbike. When Jesse tells Jackson he was 10, Jackson wonders why he being 13, still only owns a dirt bike. He is forced to talk to Ramona by D.J. and Kimmy. After the party it is his job to take out the trash, but he gets his younger brother Max to do it for him. When Ramona walks in she enquires to why Max is doing Jackson's job for him. Jackson told Max that he implanted a tiny explosive in Max's brain that he could detonate at any moment. Ramona gets Jackson to admit to Max that he lied about the implant. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses in his playpen again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - D.J. spoils Jackson with a pre-breakfast chocolate milkshake and a stack of pancakes with all the extras. Just as D.J. is about to tell the boys that Kimmy and Ramona are moving in with them, they walk in the kitchen and Kimmy announces "Home sweet, home". Jackson is outraged with all the change and storms out. D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. After letting Ramona take Jackson's room that used to be Jesse room, she bakes him a chocolate cake to tell him he's just lost his 'boy cave', and he will be moving in with Max which used to be her and Stephanie's room. Jackson tries to get Max - who is currently in Michelle's old room - to stay in his room and live with their baby brother, Tommy, but Tommy has stinky diapers. Jackson asks Stephanie if Max can move in with her. Stephanie tells Jackson about when she first moved in to D.J.'s room when she was five, and D.J. ran away to the basement. Jackson's takes it to the next level and gets in the back of Jesse car while Jesse is inside getting his lucky guitar. Jackson hiding the the back of the car is getting sick of Jesse, who's driving back to Los Angeles, listen to the same song Burning Love, over and over, and over and over again while singing along. Jackson announces his presents by yelling for Jesse not to play the song again. Jesse talks to Jackson about how when living with woman he can learn valuable lessons. Jesse gets him to text D.J. to let him know where he is and that he is on his way home. After Jesse bring Jackson home, D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty. Ramona offers Jackson his room back, but he stays with Max and everyone ends up in a group hug. Funner House - When Stephanie and Kimmy decide to take D.J. on a girls' night out, they get Joey to look after the kids. All the kids want to do is play on their electronic devices, in their rooms. Joey locks away their electronic devices in a drawer. Joey has brought along the 'Gladstone Gallery of Wacky Weapons' which include Super Soakers, SILLY STRING, Slime Rifles, and a Toilet Paper Leaf Blower Gun. Jackson is given a can of SILLY STRING and sprays Ramona with it, after she gets him back Max is feeling left out and want some too, so they both spray him. The kids continue to slime each other and Joey continues to get each of them. Jackson, Ramona and Max come to a decision to work together as a team against Joey. They set up a bucket of slime above the front door. Instead of getting Joey they end up slimming D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy as they walk through the front door returning from their night out. After Max calls Joey back the kids finally get Joey with Slime Rifles. The Not-So-Great Escape - Jackson's science class had to create a volcano's and then present them to the rest of the class. Jackson lets Ramona know he can bust her out of school. Jackson executes his diversion by mixing compounds to make a chemical reaction to set of the fire alarm. When the sprinklers activate they rain down over all the volcano's making them erupt. Both D.J. and Kimmy get calls from the school to pick up Jackson and Ramona because they've been suspended. D.J. gives Jackson a list of chores to do as punishment while he is suspended from school, which include mowing the lawn, raking the leaves and syncing D.J.'s iPhone to her iPad. When Ramona is given no punishment, Jackson is outraged that he gets a long list of chores to do and Ramona gets a spa day so D.J. calls Kimmy out on her bad parenting undermining her good parenting. Kimmy cancels spa day and has Ramona help Jackson with his chores. Mad Max - Max is nervous about having to perform at his school recital, so Jackson tells him, when he ran for class treasurer he had to make a speech in front of the entire school so he pictured the audience in their underwear. But the reason he lost is because he was imagining all the girls in their underwear and forgot his whole speech. Jackson attends Max's recital at his school. The Legend of El Explosivo - Jackson comes home with bruises on his arms from skateboarding off of Bobby Popko's tool-shed and wiped out. D.J. tells Jackson he's not aloud at Bobby's anymore. At Bobby's house, Jackson and Bobby pad-up Max and proceed to hit him with baseball bats. Jackson then climbs on top of the shed and just as D.J. arrives, Jackson jumps on Max. She takes them home and tells Jackson he's not aloud to go see Lucha Kaboom. After everyone leaves for the Riviera, Jackson invites Bobby over. They come up with a plan involving Cosmo so D.J. thinks that Jackson is still at home and moving around, so Jackson can go see Lucha Kaboom. When Jackson gets there he puts a mask on so he won't be recognised, he thinks it's Max in the ring when it's actually King Jaguarito with Max's club and Jackson get's in the ring. Jackson is unmasked and D.J.'s mama bear instincts kick in and she automatically knows what to do, how to wrestle and perform all the moves. Jackson tells D.J. that Bobby Popko is his Kimmy Gibbler. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party - After Stephanie gives Jackson romantic advise he tells Lola she has hairy eyes. Jackson asks Lola if he can dance next to her. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks - After Cosmo chews up the couch, Jackson teaches Max how to lie. When Max lies to Taylor about being able to ride on a firetruck anytime, Jackson helps Max get a firetruck for Taylor's birthday party. Danny takes Jackson and Max to the fire station to ask about riding on a firetruck, but Chief Mulrooney tells them they don't give out rides to anyone who wants one. Danny, Jackson and Max play poker. Danny has tens and queens; a Full House. Jackson wins with kings and aces; a Fuller House. War of the Roses - When 1,000 roses show up Jackson lets the delivery guy in and sign's D.J.'s name. When Lola barely acknowledges Jackson, he asks Ramona for advice on how to get her to notice him. Ramona let's Jackson know he is in the Friend Zone and Becky tell's him he needs to be romantic towards Lola. After Ramona tell's Jackson, Lola like's red M&M's he gathers 999 of them and 1 red skittle. Jackson writes a note saying "I really like you. Wanna hang out with me Saturday? Check YES or NO". When Jackson returns seeing YES has been checked and all the M&M's have been eaten, he thinks it was Lola but it was Max. Lola and Ramona invite Jackson and Max to come with them and 12 of their friends to Sephora and hang out on Saturday. A Giant Leap - At the baseball game Jackson is given Matt's credit card to get some food. Jackson buys Lola a $247 autographed two-time Cy Young Award-winning Tim Lincecum in-game jersey. Jackson takes Lola to the top deck where his dad used to take him which his favourite place in the stadium. Jackson and Matt work out a deal for Jackson to pay Matt back by washing his car every week for 2 years. Season 2 After spending the summer at Wilderness camp, Jackson is really looking forward to seeing his 'bae' Lola but Lola is more interested in seeing her best friend Ramona. Jackson is going through puberty - voice changes and growth spurts. Season 3 D.J. makes Jackson attend summer school after he receives a D in History class. After spending time working at the pet clinic and making great coffee, Jackson discovers he wants to be a barista. Trivia * Can not dance * Lola was his first kiss Galleries * Images featuring Jackson Fuller * Jackson Fuller Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Jackson Fuller Season 1 Image Gallery * Jackson Fuller Season 2 Image Gallery * Jackson Fuller Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fullers Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters